


Um momento no tempo

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Hades Arc, Manga 45, Regrets and Decisions, Songfic, What-If
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora e Ikki só chegaram ao buraco feito pelo cosmos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro muito tempo depois dos outros Cavaleiros de Bronze terem ido ao Elísios. O que eles ficaram fazendo enquanto isso? Não só aquilo, mas deu tempo de tomar algumas decisões também. Um conto sobre o que Pandora decidiu enquanto as batalhas aconteciam no Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um momento no tempo

UM MOMENTO NO TEMPO

 

Pandora ficou observando escondida todos os acontecimentos desde a chegada de Shaka e Athena em frente a Hades. Viu quando o poder do deus do inferno foi subjugado pelo sangue de Athena e precisou se retirar do corpo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Naquele momento seus olhos se abriram para ver realmente o que tinha acontecido naqueles anos todos: como ela tinha sido um marionete nas mãos de Hades, como ele tinha destruído toda a sua vida, a começar por sua família, empregados, amigos, e sem lhe dar nada em troca além de mentiras e uma falsa impressão de poder. Esgueirou-se para fora da sala do trono e teletransportou-se para o Cocyte. Viu ainda Seiya se levantar contra todas as expectativas e derrotar Valentine. Esperou. Quando Seiya foi atrás de Athena, Pandora cuidadosamente procurou Ikki entre os cavaleiros.

_Each day I live_

_Cada dia que eu vivo_

_I want to be a day to give the best of me_

_Quero que seja um dia que eu dê o melhor de mim_

_I'm only one, but not alone_

_Eu estou sozinha, mas não só_

_My finest day is yet unknown_

_Meu melhor dia é ainda desconhecido_

_I broke my heart for ev'ry gain_

_Destrocei meu coração por cada ganho_

_To taste the sweet, I face the pain_

_Para provar o doce, encarei a dor_

_I rise and fall, yet through it all this much remains_

_Levantei e caí, ainda que por tudo isso lembra_

_I want_

_Que eu quero_

“Como ele vai reagir quando me ver? Quando eu o tirar daqui, vai primeiro me matar, perguntar depois... Mas eu tenho que arriscar... Tenho que arriscar!”

E se ajoelhou diante do cavaleiro desfalecido.

“Seiya saiu daí sozinho, apenas com a força do seu cosmo. Preciso aquecer o cosmo de Ikki, motiva-lo... Ele fará o resto sozinho...”

Pandora colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Ikki, transmitindo força a ele. As pálpebras de Fênix tremeram. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e tentou se mexer. Ao se ver preso, foi tomado de fúria e expandiu o cosmo agressivo. O gelo se rompeu o libertando. Olhou para a pessoa ajoelhada ao lado dele, com o rosto coberto com as mãos para se proteger dos estilhaços. Mas as costas da mão apresentavam alguns cortes que pingavam sangue.

_One moment in time_

_Um momento no tempo_

_When I'm more than I thought I could be_

_Quando eu sou mais do que achava que podia ser_

_When all of my dreams are a heart beat away_

_Quando todos os meus sonhos são uma batida do coração a mais_

_And the answers are all up to me_

_E as respostas são todas minhas_

_Give me one moment in time_

_Me dê um momento no tempo_

_When I'm racing with destiny_

_Quando eu disputo com o destino_

_and in that one moment of time_

_E naquele momento no tempo_

_I will feel, I will feel eternity_

_Eu sentirei, sentirei a eternidade_

 

A lembrança de tudo que aconteceu na sala do trono de Hades atingiu Ikki em cheio. Pandora passou as mãos nos cortes para fecha-los e estava distraída nisso quando a mão de Fênix a acertou no rosto em cheio.

-Veio aqui me libertar para continuarmos nossa luta? Eu não terei piedade como da outra vez... Agora não tenho nada a me distrair, não pararei enquanto não acabar com você, serva do demônio.

-Não é nada disso, cavaleiro de Fênix. –Ofegou ela, mas Ikki pegou a pela frente do vestido, aproximando os rostos. Capturou o olhar negro dela em sua imensidão azul e tentou ler alguma armadilha naqueles olhos.

Pandora abriu a boca para tentar respirar. Mas quanto mais tentava, mais falta de ar sentia. E aquele rosto másculo se aproximava mais e mais, a mulher sentiu seus joelhos virando geléia e seu coração falhar uma batida para depois acelerar como se fosse explodir. E os lábios de Ikki de Fênix cobriram os dela, famintos e exigentes.

Todo o tempo do mundo, exterior, dos infernos, dos Elyseos, parou para Pandora naquele instante. Só existiam os dois ali, no inferno gelado, aquele beijo, aquelas mãos que apertavam seu corpo, percorrendo suas curvas...

 

_I lived to be the very best_

_Eu vivi para ser o melhor_

_I want it all, no time for less_

_Eu quero tudo, sem tempo pra menos_

_I've laid the plans_

_Apresentei os planos_

_Now lay the chance here in my hands_

_Agora tenho a chance aqui em minhas mãos_

 

Sem pensar em mais nada, Pandora teletransportou os dois para o seu quarto. Ikki sentiu a mudança de clima e deu um sorriso maldoso. Rasgou a frente do vestido dela e jogou-a na cama. Tirou a sua própria roupa rapidamente e engatinhou pra cima de Pandora. Beijou cada centímetro da pele pálida que encontrou, mordeu alguns lugares sensíveis, lambeu outros. A ex-braço direito de Hades se perdia em sensações até então desconhecidas para ela. Já conhecia o sexo, oh, sim, mas não com alguém como aquele jovem cavaleiro, que exalava paixão, vida, confiança. Alguém vivo... Pandora jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu, gritou, pediu, implorou... Ikki só fez a sua vontade quando achou que era hora. E levou-a a um patamar de prazer nunca alcançado antes.

 

_Give me_

_De me_

_You're a winner for a lifetime_

_Você é um ganhador de uma vida toda_

_If you seize that one moment in time_

_Se alcança aquele momento no tempo_

_Make it shine_

_E faz brilhar_

_Give me_

_De-me_

 

Enquanto estavam deitados lado a lado, a respiração voltando ao normal, sem saber muito o que dizer, o que fazer depois, sentiram o chamado das armaduras de ouro. Ikki pulou da cama, procurando se vestir. Pandora se vestiu sem pressa, mal olhando para ele. Fênix segurou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a olhar pra ele novamente:

-Você não premeditou isso, pra me manter fora de ação, não é?

-Você não confia mesmo em mim... não o culpo, Ikki de Fênix...

Foi quando o cosmo dourado se inflamou e explodiu. A mão que apertava Pandora tremeu, mas não afrouxou a pegada. Ela suspirou e segurou a mão dele.

-Venha, vamos ao centro da ação, que é o seu desejo...

Chegaram ao buraco no Muro das Lamentações. Pandora ainda pediu ao cavaleiro:

-Ikki, espere... Se você tentar segui-los, seu corpo se destroçará. Pelo visto, a armadura de Fênix se auto-regenera... E, por isso, você não pode se beneficiar do sangue de Athena.

Ele parou por um instante e refletiu.

-É verdade. Mas eu preciso ir...

Pandora se desesperou. Tinha vislumbrado a chama da vida, sentido o calor da esperança e foi tão fugaz que estava se apagando novamente. Enlaçou Ikki pelas costas e chorou:

-Eu deixo você ir aos Campos Elyseos com a condição de que me vingue. Onegai, Ikki!!

Ele não queria, mas soou irônico:

-Te vingar, Pandora?

-Sim...

-Então foi por isso que você me tirou do inferno de Cocyte, Pandora?

-Você sairia de lá sozinho, mesmo sem a minha ajuda... Mas eu abri os olhos... Há treze anos toda a minha família foi exterminada por Hades...- e contou toda a sua história ao cavaleiro de Fênix. Ikki riu novamente e lembrou-a que foi ela mesmo que foi atrás dele e de Shun. Chamou-a de louca. Mas Pandora se recusou a desistir. – Eu já disse que saí do transe, diante do calor de suas vidas... Eu que fui escrava de Hades, que enxergava o mundo em cinza, me lembrei que o mundo tem cor, tem vida e pulsa...

Tirou o amuleto do pescoço e prendeu no pulso de Ikki, dando a ele o poder de ir a qualquer lugar dentro e fora do mundo das trevas, até em outra dimensão. Mas enquanto falavam, Hipnos e Tânatos, senhores das trevas, não perderam tempo em descobrir a traição da mulher e castiga-la. Ikki se desesperou ao pensar em ver alguém indefeso morrer, pela segunda vez, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito, além de cobrir aqueles lábios vermelhos pela última vez. E claro, exterminar com alguns espectros indesejáveis, sem noção de perigo, que interromperam um momento importante. Quando estes últimos insetos (Vegeta mode actived: morram, vermes insolentes!) foram derrotados, colorindo todas as contas do rosário de Shaka, Ikki colocou o rosário nas mãos inertes de Pandora e prometeu:

-Agora eu entendi, Pandora, vou carregar comigo sua tristeza, E REDUZIR A PÓ OS SONHOS DESTRUTIVOS DE HADES! – As asas da armadura se libertaram e antes de se lançar no desconhecido espaço interdimensional, ele ainda beijou Pandora na testa, sussurrando – Durma tranqüila, Pandora.

 

_I will be, I will be free_

_Eu serei, eu serei livre..._

_Just_

_One moment in time_

_Um momento no tempo_

_When I'm more than I thought I could be_

_Quando eu sou mais do que achava que podia ser_

_When all of my dreams are a heart beat away_

_Quando todos os meus sonhos são uma batida do coração a mais_

_And the answers are all up to me_

_E as respostas são todas minhas_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Mais um presente... Para Juliane-chan, minha amiga secreta. Bem, eu tirei muita coisa do Manga 45, transcrevi mesmo, mas coloquei umas coisas que eu achei que deveria ter acontecido também. A música é ONE MOMENT IN TIME, da Whitney Houston. Espero que você goste. Feliz Natal, Ju. 15/12/2004.


End file.
